Valentine
by shemakesthesunrise
Summary: AU to ep. 14 "Valentine" Faye Chamberlain and Melissa Glaser throw a girl's only slumber party. Things get out of hand when Melissa nearly overdoses on the devil's spirit drug. Faye and Diana help her get better but instead Melissa chooses Faye to help her get cleaned up. Faye feels bad and confesses how scared she was that something could've happened to her. Fayelissa Faye/Melissa


A/N: Prompt provided by anonymous: Can you have the fayelissa fic set during episode 14. Melissa overdosed on Devil's Spirit and remember how Faye wanted to help Melissa get cleaned up and Melissa chose Diana? How about you have Melissa choose Faye. Diana leaves so they can be alone. Melissa sobers up and is grateful that Faye took care of her. Have Faye confess that she was scared that something could have happened to her and that she's sorry and yadda yadda I hope this helps you come up with something c:

-I can totally see a Fayelissa moment but I can also see that this will be a short one shot unfortunately. I'm probably going to skip the beginning of the episode and go straight to near the moment when Faye and Diana find Melissa on the ground and change things around a bit.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

"How does it feel to be replaced by Cassie?" Faye says after overhearing Diana's conversation on the phone with Adam.

"You're the one that's worried about being replaced. You think I haven't noticed how jealous you are over my friendship with Melissa?"

Faye steps closer to her.

"You think I'm jealous of you?"

Diana meets her stance.

"Yeah I do. Maybe if you'd been a better best friend, you wouldn't be so worried about losing her right now."

"I guess you forgot all about junior high when you dumped Melissa as a BFF the second you and Adam got serious."

Diana doesn't respond. They both look at each other knowing that they've said hurtful things. Faye knew it was true that Melissa and Diana were growing closer. She was jealous because Melissa and her were always so close and now it seemed like Melissa was spending more time with Diana. Faye notices the silence around them.

"Wait, where is Melissa anyway?"

They walk out of the room and find Melissa on the ground shaking. Faye runs to her side.

"Oh my god Melissa, what's wrong?"

"What happened?" Diana says as she joins Faye.

They try to hold her steady.

"Melissa, wake up! Talk to me." Faye moves her hair out of her face but Melissa still doesn't respond.

Diana notices the empty bag of Devil's spirit on the floor.

"Did you take the rest of this?"

"Come on, we have to get her to the bathroom."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melissa had to throw up the drug to get it out of her system. Diana was by her side as she was doing so holding Melissa's hair out of the way.

"You're gonna be okay."

Diana rubs her back. Faye was standing by the doorway watching.

"I can't believe you did those drugs with her."

"I can't believe you introduced them to her."

Faye looks away knowing that had been a bad idea. She felt horrible because what if they hadn't noticed Melissa was missing and she had overdosed? Faye would've never forgiven herself if Melissa had died.

"I'm sorry guys." Melissa says as she sits up.

"No, it's okay." Diana rubs her back.

Faye walks over to them and offers her hand to Melissa.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Melissa grabs onto her hand and stands up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting Melissa cleaned up and helping her get to bed to sleep, Faye goes into her room where she finds Diana packing up her things. Diana notices Faye standing by the doorway.

"Melissa's feeling better so I'm going to go."

"You should stay." Faye says.

"I think I had enough drama for the night. I mean we had fun earlier but I really want to go home. I think you'll be all right taking care of her, you don't need me here for that. Just tell Melissa that I'll call her in the morning to see how she's doing."

"Okay."

Diana grabs her things and walks past Faye but then stops.

"I screwed up in middle school but I am never going to leave Melissa as a friend again. No matter what."

"I know you won't because I'll make sure of it."

Faye runs a finger across her throat and smirks. Diana smiles.

"I got it."

She then continues walking and leaves. Faye goes check on Melissa to see if she's okay. She sees Melissa is still in bed so she turns to leave.

"I'm awake." Melissa says.

Faye turns around and sees Melissa sitting up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome."

"Where's Diana?"

"She went home. She said she'd call you tomorrow."

Faye goes sit next to her.

"You really should quit taking that drug."

"I know."

Faye grabs her hand.

"Melissa, I'm really sorry I introduced you to the devil's spirit dug. If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have nearly overdosed or worse, nearly die. I shouldn't have brought that stuff into our lives—"

"Faye, it's okay. I'm okay.

"No, it's not okay Melissa. I was so scared that you were going to get sick and die. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something had happened to you-"

Melissa kissed her to shut her up and calm her down.

"Please, Faye. It's okay. I'll stop taking it. I promise." Melissa touches her cheek. "I'm quitting it, okay?"

"Okay."

Faye hugs her tight. She really had been scared that she was going to lose her best friend.

"Everything's going to be okay, all right Faye?"

"It has to be."

"It will be."


End file.
